


【无授翻】Observations of a Pure Blood Debutant

by Tess_Sunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_Sunny/pseuds/Tess_Sunny
Summary: 简介：纳西莎看着德拉科看着赫敏。她得出了一些非常令人震惊的结论。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	【无授翻】Observations of a Pure Blood Debutant

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：rainsrabble  
> 原文地址：https://m.fanfiction.net/s/2455554/1/  
> 分级：K  
> CP：Dramione  
> 【一篇视角还挺独特的小短篇，依然是无授权，如果原作者拒绝就删。】

她很确信有个女人，从内而外俘获了她儿子。牵引着他的情绪，让他烦躁又敏感。卢修斯没注意到，很可能其他人也没有。她儿子是个很棒的演员。他能做个很好的赌徒，他所留痕迹十分细微，只有那些能与他心情态度节奏合拍的人才能注意到他繁复不堪的压力。他肩膀僵直，而若是其他男孩可能早已紧张得坐立不安。他的嘴角紧抿着，即使是在他带上他通常的嘲讽微笑时，那条因某人而起的线才可能会鬼鬼祟祟地溜走。他简直上紧了发条，而她则预感他随时都会崩断。  
那男孩正处于极大的压力之下。很大一部分是他自找的，但他对自己几近荒诞的高水平要求是因卢修斯对一个马尔福寄予的厚望而起。她厌恶那些他说“你可是个马尔福，男孩！给我表现得像一些。”的时刻。他可不仅仅是个马尔福，他还是她的儿子。而现在一个女人也加入了这团乱麻。德拉科的天性并不经常失意。确实有这样的时刻。但不经常。而她可以从他的眼里看到，那份脆弱的不安。他那份通常势不可挡的一心一意已悄然减退。就好像他大部分注意力都集中在别处一样。那肯定是个女人。  
整个房间里满是人，真是疾病和病菌的滋生地。她微妙地颤抖着。卢修斯站在他们那桌的一端，带着一副冷酷的优越表情扫视着人群。毋庸置疑她儿子是从何而来的自视甚高。德拉科和他那一小群朋友一起，站在离他们不远的地方。她不喜欢高尔和克拉布，但她可以对她儿子领导他们、指引他们方向的需要给予尊重。上帝也知道他们俩在缺少了德拉科领导的情况下在霍格沃茨甚至呆不到两周。他们父亲的身份注定他们已是婴儿床上的伙伴了，【而她的男孩恰恰十分忠诚，别无二心】。  
【原文为：and her boy was nothing if not loyal.】  
他有其他朋友来进行智力上的挑战。布雷斯·赞比尼，也站在他身边的男孩，有一个狡猾聪明的脑袋。除去那两个显而易见的呆子例外，她的儿子被一群反应敏捷的人包围着。哦还有潘西。她是纳西莎认可的一个足够吸引人的女孩，但她还缺点什么。她什么都没为她的儿子付出过。他们之间擦不出火花。而且德拉科对那女孩像对其他所有人一样矜持而礼貌。那不是她。但有人令他陷入了圈套。也许如果那位年轻女人今天在这里，她可能可以瞥见她那么一两眼。  
如果她进了霍格沃茨，她会在这儿的。邓布利多为所有的学生和他们的家庭举办了一个大型舞会。为了促进学院联合与宽容度。那些麻瓜们知道这里的一些人有多厌恶他们吗？她带着极大的兴趣观察着有什么东西抓住了她儿子的兴趣，他把全部注意都放在了门上，而正在说话的克拉布，甚至都没注意到。他们是一个三人的小团体。一个女孩和她的父母。  
她儿子双脚着地以求平衡，随意挥了挥手送他的朋友们离开。他们当然立刻就照办了。他压倒性的存在感致使了天然的领导力。在他们来到一小群韦斯莱旁边时他的眼睛就从没离开过那女孩。他的嘴角立刻扬起他标志性的冷笑，但他母亲的眼睛完全被这女孩吸引了，被这个年轻的女人，被这个【塞壬】。  
【原文为：siren。古希腊传说中半人半鸟的女海妖，惯于美妙的歌声引诱水手，使他们的船只或触礁或驶入危险水域。也指美丽而危险的女子。】  
她惊呆了，因那迷人包裹在她身上，优雅垂至脚面的麻瓜服装。她的形体修长而结实，所有浑然天成的曲线都成为一种诱惑。她的脸精致，聪颖，大大的巧克力色眼睛即使在这样的距离也冲她的朋友们闪闪发亮。但吸引了纳西莎注意的却是她的头发。那一点也不像她自己如丝的秀发。那是一条由跳动闪耀的咖啡色卷发组成的一条不可思议的狂乱河流，阳光的亲吻使它泛起一圈圈浅金与红褐的涟漪。它披在她的肩膀，顺着她单薄的后背一泻而下，尽显自己的本质，张扬着生命与活力。  
她一定是感受到落在她身上的他的眼睛了，因为她转过头，越过肩膀看过去。她的目光立刻集中在德拉科身上，那双眼睛炯炯有神，正是她灵魂的一面窗子。在她最终转身回到她的谈话里之前，她的朋友冲她讲了整整两次。当韦斯莱男孩中的一个以一种尖叫着熟悉的方式将他的手臂滑过去环过她苗条的肩膀时，德拉科手里那只脆弱的玻璃杯因不堪他的握力而碎裂了。  
纳西莎一手抽出魔杖，另一手拉起德拉科的手，同时【责备着他】。她忽略了校长保持沉默的要求，安静喃喃着温和的恢复咒，看着血在伤口愈合时喷涌而出。她用一块以马尔福纹章装饰的纯丝绸手帕将血擦净。两个马尔福一起忽略了邓布利多热情洋溢的欢迎辞与联合主张，直到他吐出那让她儿子像一块甲板一样僵直的话语。  
【原文为 Narcissa tisked reproached，tisked疑为作者笔误？】  
“现在，在伊始之际，让我们学校的主席一起共舞一曲。赫敏·格兰杰和德拉科·马尔福。”  
她的儿子将这一秒掰开，聚集了他所有的冷静与沉着，接着他的眼睛穿过房间，碰上了她的。那么赫敏是她的名字，而她是女学生主席。显而易见她有着能与她的美丽外表旗鼓相当的聪明才智。难怪他会如此着迷。  
德拉科在中央与她相遇，音乐顿然奏起。她毫不犹豫地牵起他的手，立刻陷入他【长长的舞步】，就好像她曾成千上万次与他共舞一样。  
【原文为：long sweeping steps】  
在那些未经训练的眼睛里这是个习俗的舞蹈。巫师世界里很正式的那种。仅一首优雅的华尔兹而已。但纳西莎曾见过她的儿子与许多女人跳舞。他在很小的时候就与最好的老师学习了这门艺术。他离他那些女朋友们甚至都有一个小丘的距离，以优雅到几乎有些冷酷的形式与她们跳舞。而他搂着这个女孩，离他的身体仅仅三英尺，完美地领她跳过一系列精致的舞步，令她的腿与他的轻轻擦触。他的手扶着她的后腰，他们的两手紧紧相拥，紧靠彼此的身体。他的眼睛从没离开过她一刻。  
当他带她在地板上旋转，她似乎都要因他的接触而融化了。他们的动作契合得十分完美。她的臀部随着他的摇摆，酝酿出一股房间里其他人似乎都错过的微妙的亲密氛围。纳西莎的目光聚集在房间另一端女孩的母亲身上，毫不意外地发现另一个女人的脸若有所思地皱起，她眯起眼凝视着他们。不，她不是唯一一个看到了这一切的人。  
“真是丢脸。”她的丈夫在她身边嘶嘶着，递给她一杯葡萄酒，而她优雅地呷了一口。“让一个像她那样出身卑微的泥巴种拿走了霍格沃茨最赫赫有名的荣誉，接着还命令我的儿子降低自己的身份跟她跳舞。那邓布利多真是个老…”  
他的声音在她冰冷的目光里越来越轻。当她确信她已使卢修斯七上八下并且拥有他全部的注意力时她最终开口，并将她的声音尽她所能的降到冰点。  
“卢修斯，你永远也不会再以那样的方式议论我未来的儿媳。懂吗？”  
他没再回答她。他已经【昏死】过去了。  
【原文为：feinted dead away。但我实在不明白假死过去是个什么操作…所以就翻成了 fainted，昏死过去。】  
Fin.


End file.
